


I wouldn't change him for anything

by Sofia_25



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon balll z
Genre: F/M, Gohan - Freeform, Love, videl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_25/pseuds/Sofia_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, mi name is Videl and this is a little story about me and my husband, Gohan....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wouldn't change him for anything

Hello, mi name is Videl and this is a little story about me and my husband, Gohan.  
Everything started when we were 18 years old. I met him on the university, and even though at first I didn’t want to admit it, I fall in love with him as soon as I saw him that first day.  
I saw him, and he seemed to be so simple and he was so handsome. I realized quickly that he was a good guy with a big heart, and the good thing is that I was totally right. As time passes by, I got to know him better and I realized he was exactly what I thought he was, and I started to fall in love with him even more.  
Every time I saw him smiling was like… I can’t even describe it with words, but seeing him happy made me the happiest person in this world at that moment. I tried to hide it, but there was a moment in where I couldn’t hide it anymore, and it was so nice to know that Gohan felt the same about me. He was the boy of my dreams.  
By his side, I felt protected, loved and happy, and the best thing is that after so many years I still feel the same way. I can say that I love him, and I know he loves me as well, because he shows me that every day, and I know he would never do something to hurt me, or upset me. I’m sure of that, because he had never done something like that, and besides, because I trust him as I have never trusted anybody before.  
Everything happened so fast in our relationship; shortly after we got together we got married, but I don’t regret marrying him so soon. He never gave me a reason to doubt about him, not even once. I’m really luck for having him as my husband. He would never hurt someone, well, at least not if it’s not necessary to save the world.  
Since I met him, he has been the only man in my life, and I know it will remain like that until the day I die; I’d do anything for him, but absolutely everything. When you love somebody, and love that person with all your heart, you feel like that; you feel you would do anything for the other person.  
And now, we have a daughter named Pan, and to be honest, at first I was worried Gohan would be like his father. I know Goku had abandoned his family in many occasion to train or to do who knows what, and yes, I said abandon because I would feel like that if Gohan does the same, but hopefully Gohan is different. Every time I need him or every time Pan needs him, he is there with us. He never complains. He is always there for us. I couldn’t ask for someone better, because that will be impossible  
We have been together for more tan five years, and the love I feel for him hasn’t changed at all. I love him even more than when I was only his girlfriend. I don’t know what I would do without him in my life. I just don’t know it, and I’m sure I don’t want to know it either.  
Now he is at work, well actually he must be coming in any minute I can’t wait for that to happen. After so many years I still feel that strange feeling on my stomach every time I saw him after a long time. And exactly at this moment I’m smiling as if I was a fifteen years old girl, who is in love, and I’m not ashamed of that, because I love that feeling. It’s like falling in love with him all over again every time he is near me, and it’s a lovely sensation I wouldn’t change for anything in this world.  
And there is not too much to say; only that want to feel like this for the rest of my life.


End file.
